wayoftheswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Beads
Beads are a system of rewards in WoTS. Several different colors represent different acts of service or awards. Colors and their Meaning First and foremost, these are the rules and requirements for the SME beads, NOT other Empires. Beads are similar to military ribbons and medals in that they show your accomplishments, they have nothing to do with your ranking within the SME (Aside from White beads). WHITE These are beads that signify what positions of office the wearer has held. You earn ONE white bead for each of these positions you have held. Even when you move on to another position, you still keep the bead you earned from the last office (meaning if you were a Daikon and then became a Daimyo, you wear the white bead for Daikon and one for Daimyo). One white bead is earned for clan Sensei , Daikon, Hatamoto, Daimyo, Shogun, and Emperor (Shogunate-level admin may also wear a white bead for their office). You also earn one white bead for holding a position on an armor team or weapon team. There are also three white beads that can be earned as your status in your clan grows from Initiate to Senior to Ancestor. Finally, there are also three beads that are no longer given out but may still be worn by those that have earned them, these being Kensai, Senpai, and Tengu. BLACK These beads are awarded as the member completes Acts of Service for their clan. These are up to the discretion of the Daimyo but they should not be awarded easily. Examples of what awards a black bead: taking the clan gear bag home and to practice for at least a month without fail, driving clan members long distances on road trips, bringing water out to practice for at least a month without fail. These awards are given to members that go above and beyond what other members do, simply put. CLEAR These beads are given to members that successfully complete Shinobi missions for their Daimyo, Shogun, or Emperor. As we put it typically, these beads are typically earned for actions that the wearer doesn't want to share with others. These beads can be awarded for on-field, in-game Shinobi badassery, completing certain tasks issued by their Admin, or even pulling pranks or jokes on other clans. GREEN These beads are our veritable Medal of Honor. These beads are typically awarded by complete and total on-field or in-tournament badassery. These beads may ONLY be awarded by the Emperor or Shoguns. However, in order for a Shogun to award these beads, they must write a report to the Emperor concerning why they feel this bead should be awarded. After clan v clan battles we also ask each clan to pick the most badass warrior from the opposing side to award a green bead to. Typically at events the Ancestors will see the person committing their on-field awesomeness and recommend them to the Emperor for a green bead. DARK BLUE These beads are the beads of the Yokozuna's, our champions. These beads are ONLY to be awarded at EMPIRE size tournaments and competitions for being crowned Yokozuna of a certain event. LIGHT BLUE Awarded to champions at Shogunate-level events. ALL SME members that are wearing a dark blue bead that was not won in an Empire-wide tournament must take that bead off and replace it with a light blue. The ONLY dark blue beads to be worn are those awarded directly from the Emperor at an Empire-wide event. Also, Shogunates must limit their Shogunate tournaments to one tournament every three months. YELLOW Only ONE yellow bead should ever be worn by any member of the SME. This is the bead of the Ronin. These people are members of the SME that do not belong to a fully-functioning, legitimate clan. Ronin clans are ONLY clans that have under ten members, not clans that don't fall under a Shogunate. Ronin warriors are fighters that do not belong to any clan. Once moved off of Ronin status, one will remove this bead. This is the only bead that ever needs to be removed. PURPLE The Purple Heart of the SME. You earn this bead for being seriously injured on an SME field during an event or practice. This isn't for bumps and bruises, this is for reasonably serious blood-loss, concussions, broken bones, etc. RED This bead is a mark of dishonor, as we put it it's the equivalent of the Yakuza losing his pinky for treachery. You do not want this bead. In some cases it could be held against you if you try to advance in office or responsibility on a case-to-case basis. One of these beads also comes with a six-month suspension from WotS. If you earn two red beads you are blacklisted from WotS. ORANGE A bead that is like a warning for a red bead. This bead would be worn as a disciplinary measure and the wearer would be on probation, one small step away from earning themselves a red bead and a suspension. Orange beads can be gotten rid of after completing a probationary period with no problems and meeting the requirements of the probation. You would be a mistake away from earning a red bead while wearing an orange bead. Pink The use of the color pink bead varried between various groups, but it was typically awarded for censored censored censored censored censored Pink Beads have been abolished, and anyone wearing one will be awarded an orange bead. Category:Leadership